x_menfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Professor X/Charles Xavier
Professor Charles Xavier (Codename: Professor X) is the founder of the School for Gifted Youngsters and is always portrayed as the leader, mentor, and guiding light to the X-Men. Portrayal Professor X is always portrayed as calm and patient. He also maintains his status as the leader of the X-Men, and the leader of the Resistance Against Apocalypse in the Wolverine and the X-Men Age of Apocalypse future. Powers Professor X is always portrayed as one of the most powerful telepaths in the world. In fact he's so powerful that he can speak to the X-Men of the past in Wolverine and the X-Men, and fight against Mr. Sinister with the aid of Jean Grey and Emma Frost. History X-Men Evolution Sins of the Father, Revenge of the Son Shortly after the fight with Apocalypse, Xavier was informed by a friend of his named Sean Cassidy that a new student at the school might be a Mutant, so Xavier invited him to the Institute, in addition to the fact that he doesn't have a home. When they boy, Jim, arrives, Xavier tries to check his mind to see if he has any relatives, but it's too closed off and distant, like how Logan was when he first showed up. When Jim arrives, the Professor asks what his gifts are, and Jim extends his claws and begins fighting Wolverine until Rogue uses her abilities to copy Jim's, and she knocks him out with a temporary set of claws. Xavier then asks Rogue to explain who Jim was, and Rogue explained that Jim was Logan's son, and he was conceived just before Logan was captured by Weapon X. Jim and his mother were subjected to a sub-group called Weapon XI, and Jim's mother had him escape when he was four at the cost of her own chance to escape, but the Professor still allows Jim into the X-Men. Father-Son Outing When Jim viciously destroyed a hologram of Juggernaut, Xavier called Jim into his office to say that he only got a C in the exercise as the purpose was to stop Juggernaut without resorting to full-blown assault. The Professor then assigned Logan and Jim the mission to find X-23 and invite her into the X-Men. He then explains to Logan that one of the reasons he chose to pair the two up was to help establish a father-son bond between them and because they needed as many X-Men as they could since Jim's arrival added several more variables to Xavier's vision. When they returned, after Jim had a very rough landing with the Blackbird, the Professor welcomed X-23 into the X-Men. Prelude to Horror When Sabertooth attacks the Mansion, Xavier finds it odd that he can't his mind. Once Rogue renders Sabertooth unconscious with her abilities, she tells the Professor that Sabertooth came to take Cerebro so Magneto could find more Mutants for the Brotherhood, and he was planning to attack the White House. The Professor then decides that they must make a plan and drops Sabertooth off in the outskirts of Bayville. Darkest Day On the day before the attack on the White House, Xavier went to Washington DC to look for any of Magneto's scouts, but he fails to find any of them. This caused him to realize that the attack is a fake as Magneto would never leave the site of such a large attack unscouted. He's then knocked out by Mystique and taken to the Savage Lands. Xavier's then out in a cell that stops him from using his telepathy to call for help while Magneto has his new recruit Nos impersonate him. Eventually, the X-Men arrive and make it to Xavier's cell, and X-23 cuts away the door with her claws and wheels the Professor out. They then manage to escape easily. The Professor then relaxes at the pool with the others. Dark Future When Kurt and Laura returned from a trip twenty years into the future, and they explained that in one year Apocalypse would return, Xavier said that the best they could do would be to make sure they were prepared by doing the best in their studies and exercises and not getting caught up in something so far ahead in the future. Future In the future Kurt and Laura went to, Xavier sent Wolverine, Cyclops, Jean, and Angel to investigate a power surge, and they were turned into Horsemen by a returned Apocalypse. Xavier was killed at some point in the coming battles, possibly in the beginning of it. Old Wounds Xavier later told Jim about an abandoned military complex at Alkali Lake following a shared dream Jim had with Rogue. Return of Weapon XI Xavier ended up knocked out and captured when Weapon XI invaded the Mansion. He was then held in the base with a neural inhibitor on his head. Xavier's eventually released by Wolverine and the Brotherhood. He then confirmed that a mammalian monster that Wraith unleashed on them was indeed Liger. Xavier is then evacuated once Liger remembers who he is. Hulk Smash Several weeks later, Xavier informs Rogue, Nightcrawler, and Liger about an odd energy signature and has them investigate. When the three X-Men returned, they informed Xavier about a fight with the Hulk and the Brotherhood, and Xavier approves of them letting the Hulk go and comments about how they all have come a long way. Return of Captain America Xavier later calls the X-Men to the living room where the news reports that Kelly's being held hostage by the Red Skull. After the X-Men work with Captain America to save Kelly, Xavier reports that working with him has greatly boosted the local area's opinion of Mutants though Kelly still supports the Mutant Registration Act.but kelly was under arrest for his actions and the mutants registration act was shut down Category:Justice EvolutionCategory:X-MenCategory:X-Men EvolutionCategory:Wolverine and the X-MenCategory:CharactersCategory:Main CharactersCategory:HumansCategory:SuperhumansCategory:MutantsCategory:XaviersCategory:Fathers